


Proud of You

by LAMusings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff, M/M, chensung - Freeform, johnten, proud Ten, why am I suddenly so soft????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: So Ten's a little overwhelmed by the Chain MV and Jisung is freaking out.





	Proud of You

When Jisung gets back to the dorm, he finds Ten crying in the middle of the living room and immediately panics. 

He contemplates running to the 127 dorm, but then remembers that they left for Japan last night. So skirting past the crying mess, Jisung bolts down the hall and calls weakly, “Renjun hyung? Jeno hyung?” But no response comes. Suddenly, the door to his left creaks open and he’s greeted with a sleepy Chenle; The maknae breathes a sigh of relief.

“What is it?” The Chinese boy mumbles lethargically. 

Jisung doesn’t reply. Instead he grabs the boy’s hand and pulls him silently back toward the living room where they hover in the doorway to the kitchen, observing the Thai man splayed out on the floor. 

Chenle’s eyes widen, but then a small smile settles across his face.

"Ah." He hums knowingly. “What?” Jisung whispers, confused.  
Chenle shakes his head and replies, “Just wait.”

So they do.  
They watch Ten force a few deep breaths in and out as he fumbles for his phone. The volume is low, but the call being placed is on speaker and Jisung's head quirks to the side in recognition when a voice answers.

“Ten?”

“Johnny…” The man sobs, starfishing across the floor. 

“Babe!? What’s wrong??” Johnny panics on the other end. There’s some shuffling and slowly the background noise fades away. “Sweetheart, what is it?” The man asks softly and Ten sniffles.

“You dance center.” He bawls, wiping at his tears.

“I do.” He croons.

“And you have lines. I can hear you.” Ten blubbers, though he can't hold back a smile when Johnny chuckles loudly. 

“I do babe.” 

“I-I’m so proud of you.” The Thai man wails, mopping up a new wave of tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt that’s obviously a few sizes too big. Across the room, Jisung’s shoulders relax in understanding and he grips Chenle’s hand a bit tighter. The Chinese boy smiles beside him. 

After a minute, the maknae also realizes that they’re kind of intruding on a moment, but then Chenle’s head finds his shoulder and the boy’s arm settles around his waist and suddenly the word privacy is not in Jisung’s vocabulary. 

In the kitchen doorway, they enjoy a moment of their own.


End file.
